


【霍铁/奥比铁】病（be）

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇剧情 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 献给枯萎的绿洲。





	【霍铁/奥比铁】病（be）

7  
托尼十五岁的这天，收到了那所知名学府的录取通知书。从信箱到门廊的短短几十米距离，他走得比任何时候艰难。没有人知道隐藏在平静外表下的青少年做何感想，他看起来犹豫不决，最后重重一跺脚，一路小跑着到了马路边。  
夏日的柏油路要把人所有活力蒸发。托尼呆呆地立了一会儿，一辆车也没经过，他又一溜烟跑回去，没一会儿推出来一辆自行车。那是12岁时叔叔斯坦送他的礼物，这三年他长高不少，好在那辆车的造型依然没过时。他把邮件连同自己的好心情放进车头，踩着那辆小巧的交通工具开始勇敢的冒险。等他穿越城市里的车水马龙到达目的地的时候，日头已经西斜。门口的守卫认得这个斯塔克家的小少爷，没怎么难为他就放他进去，还帮他按下要去的楼层。托尼抱着那张薄薄的纸，像女孩子抱着心爱的玩具熊，脑袋一直扬起盯着楼层。电梯门打开，他又是跑着，虽然这时已经汗流浃背，而且那些叔叔阿姨都奇怪地看他，还是坚定不移地到达终点。  
这是一次冒险，毫无疑问。他从离市区几公里的家一路骑来，在一天中最热的时候。但最冒险的是，他根本不知道去见的人会对他产生什么评价。  
玻璃门很容易看到里面，里面同样看得到外面，托尼看到那个人在办公桌后跟别人谈论着什么，目光焦灼而富有激情，在那目光扫过门口一个不该出现的少年时，却又增添了一丝深深的忧虑。  
他没有留意到屋子里另一个人黏着在他身上的目光。  
玻璃门自动打开，托尼慢吞吞地走进去，看对方脸色他已经知道这场冒险的失败。  
“你怎么跑过来的？”  
“骑车来的。”托尼如实回答，递上变得有些皱的纸。那人接过纸看了一会儿，又还给他，表情看起来没什么变化。  
“以后别再骑车来了，很危险。”  
“哦。”托尼点点头，把那张纸揉成一团扔进办公桌旁的废纸篓，头也不回地离开。  
如果那个人是任何无关紧要的人，就算是少年情窦初开所追求的对象，他都不至于这么失落。托尼骑车往回走的时候看着迎面过来的汽车，居然产生了撞上去的冲动，那种本不该在这个年纪会有的冲动。他只是想知道自己死了，是不是就会引起那个人的重视。  
他不愿意称呼那个人，但是的，那个人是他父亲。  
而这就是一切悲剧的起源。

6  
其实大部分青少年在与父亲的相处中都出现过问题，但那种问题都是可以通过沟通去化解的。托尼不知道自己错在哪，他的父亲从不会对他投以关注，就好像自己只是无关紧要的陌生人，而不是他与妻子所生的孩子。整个童年他的生命里只有四个人：早出晚归的父亲，温柔顾家的母亲，尽职尽责的管家，还有父亲的朋友斯坦。  
哦，他总是忘记，斯坦叔叔要自己私下里称呼他为奥比。他其实是不反对这一点的，毕竟来自父辈的爱意太难能可贵，只是总也想不起。其实童年大部分时间里只有母亲和管家，父亲偶尔会对他表现出关切，更多时候都在忙着各种各样的事；奥比出现的时间就更少了，只有在他生日和父亲聚会时会到家中来，但那些都是很美好的回忆。  
奥比才像个称职的父辈，在侄子每年生日时送上礼物，陪他聊天玩游戏，还会讲一些有趣的故事给他听。但青少年总也不服输地试图引起父亲注意，小时候是恶作剧，大了些开始在各种比赛里拿奖，他聪明的大脑从不给自己丢脸。所以托尼不知道事情是什么时候开始变味的，他永远渴望得到那难以触及的父爱，却在追逐的途中渐渐变为病态的执念。他一次次挑战父亲的底线，哪怕得到一句批评也算作胜利。这个年纪的男孩都想着足球和女孩，他却想着父亲。  
也是在某一天，当他从睡梦中惊醒，意识到自己可能真的病了。托尼在梦中与人纠缠，他是男孩，却被另一人压在身下，潮湿的触感覆盖着他的尾椎，然后在他抬起头的时候，看到那人的脸。  
那是名叫霍华德·斯塔克的疾病。  
“我可能病了，叔叔。”手足无措的男孩选择把这件事告诉最亲近的父辈。斯坦在与男孩的对视中看到一片绿洲，生长在沙漠里的绿洲。那里有最甘甜的泉水。

5  
“你这么快就长大了，托尼。”斯坦吸着雪茄搂着男孩，看着从垃圾桶里捡回来的皱巴巴的录取通知书。他本以为男孩还会在他身边留很长时间，像大多数人一样，到了十八岁去大学，就在家附近的二三流大学，然后谈一个腻死人的女友。但他太聪明，也太孤独，几乎所有时间都用在读书跟科学研究上，十五岁就成了准大学生。他本以为还要再久一点的。  
“你长大了。”他又重复道，像是反复告诉自己。他等了太久，等待自己抵达这片绿洲，然后他就可以啜饮泉水，他想自己等不下去了。  
“是的，我长大了，这有什么关系呢？”托尼皱皱眉，不明白他为何那样感慨。青少年好看的眉眼就连皱起来也是美丽的，奥比伸手抚平他的眉心，把烟蒂按在茶几上。  
“你到我这来家里人知道吗？”  
托尼摇摇头。“他们不会管我去了哪的。”  
“那么你就会知道长大意味着什么。”奥比忽然压低声音，从很近的地方注视着他，带着烟草味的手指缓缓抚摸着他的唇。那唇是食人的花瓣，被抚摸的时候就柔顺张开，把他的手指吞进去。  
“还记得你那个关于父亲的梦吗？”

4  
托尼的美到了一定年纪终于取代了稚气，开始为人称道。那种美是致命的，总是让人联想起一些不太好的植物，比如让人上瘾的罂粟，或是吞噬掉别人的食人花。虽然大学里的人都比他要年长，虽然他还是格格不入，人们总在背后议论他的美貌。  
“真的会有这种宠儿？父亲是总裁，自己是天才，还这样好看。”这是惯常的赞叹。托尼总觉得他们的标准很奇怪，为什么父亲要排在第一个，而且他跟自己有什么关系。  
他现在不总是想着父亲了，他的叔叔每周会来看他，他们就住在学校附近的酒店，然后周一托尼带着一身情欲痕迹去上课。久而久之学校里的人知道他似乎被什么大人物包养着，鉴于对方那辆品牌名贵的轿车，还有托尼那致命的美貌。但托尼自己直到被堵在宿舍楼后面的荒地里揍了才知道这件事。他唯一的，或许称得上会保护自己的优点，就是从不考虑别人的看法，但那样的话还是伤害了他。  
“你以后别来了。”一次托尼蜷在奥比怀里抽烟时这样说。“他们说我是婊子，你知道你给我惹了多大的麻烦吗？”  
“那么你呢，你怎么看？”奥比不慌不忙地抚摸他光滑的脊背。托尼猛吸了一口烟，把浓浓的白雾吐在他脸上。  
“还用说吗？我就是你的小婊子。”  
年长的男人被逗乐了，兴致很好。他最后拍拍对方光裸的臀瓣，说：“快些长大，宝贝。我暂时就不过来了。”  
然后那些流言才停止，也让托尼专心用了两年毕业。

3  
霍华德到死也没能明白儿子对于自己病态的情感，和老友背着他与儿子约会的事实。那天托尼哭得厉害极了，他一下子失去了两个至亲，他可憎的父亲和无辜的母亲，不该就那样丧生。奥比拖着他以防他腿软地站不直，雪茄一根又一根地抽着。从今天起这个侄子就归他监护了，他本该开心的。  
“我很抱歉，老伙计。”他对着霍华德的遗像深深鞠躬。

那天过后托尼就变了个人，再也不关心任何科学发明，只是沉溺于酒精与性。奥比一天推开门发现七八个少男少女醉成一片，赤身裸体地躺在他家客厅，他立即冲到卧室去，发现托尼乱蓬蓬的脑袋埋在另一个男孩胯下，脸上带着醉酒后那种酡红。他拽住托尼的头发一巴掌扇在他脸上，心痛与震惊无可言说。  
“你这个该死的婊子，居然背着我跟别人搞？！”  
那个男孩吓软了，正要离开，奥比一脚把他踢翻。  
“给我好好看着，谁才是这只母狗的主人。”他什么准备也没做，就那样操了进去，当着男孩的面。他气疯了，顾不得这样做的后果。  
托尼一开始还求饶，后来渐渐没了声响，奥比觉得手上一重，他的男孩竟是痛晕过去了。他这才松开对方，冲男孩破口大骂：  
“滚！！！”

他错了，大错特错。托尼的心跟随着霍华德死了。他对自己投射的任何热情，不过是得不到父亲用以麻痹自我的虚影。  
他居然以为男孩真的喜爱他。

2  
“所有文件都在这了。”佩珀递给托尼一支笔。21岁的青年看也不看，给那些文件全部签好字，轻描淡写地接下了父亲的公司。他转过头看着沙发上鬓角微霜的男人，露出一个甜蜜的笑容。  
“你会帮我的，对么？斯坦叔叔。”  
“当然，我的侄子。”男人也报以慈祥的笑容。

1  
“为什么，斯坦叔叔？”托尼在反应堆被捏在手里时问道。奥比沉痛地盯着他，像盯着一具美丽的尸体。  
“我得不到你的心，托尼。所以我拿走了。”

0  
他偶尔还是会想起青春期那段混乱的日子，那个已经死去的斯坦叔叔。可能是知道自己时日无多，他最近总会想起以前。  
录影放至尾声，突然画面里的人盯着他，就像跨越几十年时光与他对话。  
“托尼，我今生最大的创造，是你。”

没有什么比以为自己没得到而走向堕落，又得知自己拥有过更为绝望的了。


End file.
